Years gone by
by XxLeftBehindxX
Summary: Its been a few years since Tohru was banished from the Sohma house. Life has been horrible. On accident one day she stumbles across one of them. How will they react? Will she be able to come back? Yeah i suck at summeries. Just read it.
1. Lunch with the Sohmas

Author comment: I Do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters but if i did...that'd be great . Please Reveiw.

Hi, I'm Torhu Honda, I've been living at the Sohma house for about two years now. It's really great! I've made lots of friends and I love it here!

Torhu sat with Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure at the table as the three eargerly gobbled up their meal she had prepaired for them. She didn't mind doing it, it was actually sorta fun! and plus she enjoyed to be with them. Poking at her food with her chopsticks she spoke up.

"Is everything okay?"

"Of course Miss. Honda, everything you make is absolutly delicious," Yuki commented beaming. Kyo nodded not looking up from his plate and Shigure dropped his chopsticks throwing his hands up in the air.

"Of course Torhu! How would we survive without your wonderful cooking? it is wonderful, you truely are a god send from the heavens! I mean you working so hard over a hot stove to make us happy, its truely amazing! Don't you think so Kyo?" He asked turning to Kyo a dreamy smile on his face. Kyo his mouth close looked at him out of the corner of his eyes before wipeing the crumbs form his face and swallowing.

"Shut up already won't you? Its not like we haven't had this before," he said hotly, then returning back to his food.

"Oh, I'm sorry if you don't like it, kyo..I'll go get some cooking books after work tomorrow and i'll cook something new, I mean I wouldn't want to bore you with the same thing!" Torhu said nervously blushingfuriously looking at him.

He sighed and frowned "I didn't mean it like that, I just don't see why hes getting so worked up about," he responded dropping his chopsticks on his empty plate and standing up. Without another word he exited the room and his foot steps could be heard as he walked away.

Torhu looked down a little sadly. She had gotton used to his comments, but it still kind of hurt. feeling a shoulder on her hand she looked to the side to see Yuki grinning at her. "Don't worry about him, Miss. Honda. I think your food is wonderful, I wouldn't mind if we ate the same thing every day." he said before returning his hand to his lap still smiling at her.

"Yes, I must agree your food is wonderful, Torhu." Shigure agreed standing up picking up his and Kyo's empty plated to the sink, humming as he starting scrubbing them. Yuki and Torhu finished their meal in silence, and once finished Shigure was already gone, and she assumed Kyo was on the roof. Yuki reached to take her empty plate from her but she clamped it close to her body.

"Oh no I couldn't ask you to do my dishes, you've done enough already, and i made the mess so I should clean it up!" She said reaching for his. He went to pull it away but it was cought in her fingers. With a slight pull it slid from both of theirs and fell to the floor breaking into a bunch of pieces.

"Oh no! I am such a klutz! I am so sorry I'll go get a broom. I promise I will pay Shigure back all the money! I'm so sorrrry!" She said dashing for the closet that held the brooms before he could resist.

"Uh, Yuki would you come here please?" Came Shigure's voice from the doorway. He glanced down at the broken plate, but didn't seem to mind. Yuki looked up still startled by Torhu's outburst. "yes, alright." he said following him outside. Kyo was standing there leaning against a tree kicking at the dirst make dust fly up.

"Stop acting so childish," Yuki stated glaring at him.

"You shouldn't take so damn long! I don't know why I put up with you damn rat!" Kyo shouted imediently jumping into fighting stance. "Don't even try it, you know you'll lose, might as well save yourself the embarassment." Yuki snorted crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh yeah! why don't you say that to my face?" Kyo shouted back. "I just did you stupid cat." He responded looking away in annoyance. Kyo opened his mouth, but snapped it shut turning on his heels and folding his arms. "What was it that you wanted Shigure?" He asked changing the topic.

"Well now that your finished i believe it is safe to talk." He said in a dull tone, much unlike his usual voice. Handing them a letter he frowned as the two boys took it scrunching up together after they stopped shoving eachother to get to read it clearly. Their eyes both grew eide as they read and their mouths dropped open in shock as they read.

Dear Shigure residence,

I have come to decide that Torhu is to no longer stay with you, she is a ugly little disruption. She is repulsing and I no longer wish to see her with the three of you. Its sickning. Have her out before the night or don't be surprised if you find her dead. If she tells it will be the same punishment. Have a good day.

Akito


	2. Good Bye

Author Comment : Thank you for the reveiws!

All thre males stood silently looking away from the letter. Silence filled the air, the only sound was a bird chirping merrily. They all stoood still and a stony expression masked their face so you know they were in deep thought.

"Well, there isn't much we can do, It would be best for Tohru if she leaves, despite our wishes." Shigure said splitting the silence. The two boys looked up at him waiting for him to continue. Clearing his throat he went on. "I think its best we don't tell Tohru about this note, she might do somethign drastic and get herself killed. I believe we all know how we can break it to her. Yuki must tell her, she respects and will listen to him. She might not believe Kyo and I." He concluded.

Kyo, whose fist were clenched at his side turned angrily, "how can he do this? he has no idea how much she has helped this family, maybe half way seem normal." She said through clenched teeth. "Shes the only one who has treated us like humans in a while."

"And what do you suppose we do about it? Nothing. We have to do what the letter says...for her own sake." Yuki said before walking slowly to the house. Sigure and Kyou stood and watched him go. "I am going to miss her, our poor Tohru is leaving us." Shigure said.

Inside Yuki found Tohru on floor sweeping up the plate. "Miss Honda...may I have a word with you?" He said not looking at her.

"Of course! Anything you want considering I broke your dish." She said standing up looking at him curiously. His face was hardened and he was frowning. "Oh, Are you angry with me? I'm so sorry!" She said bowing slightly.

"Come with me." Yuki stated heading to the front door. He didn't look back to see if she followed, he could here the padding of her feet as she walked. The sound had become so natural to him it made him not want to do this. They stepped onto the porch, the air was cool and all around seemed so peaceful. Turning to her he looked down avoiding eye contact. His hair covered his eyes.

"yea Yuki?" Tohru asked sliding the door shut behind her.

"Get out."

"Wha-what?" She stammered in shock. Surely he wouldn't ask that of her...this was her home, she loved it here and couldn't think of anyplace else she would rather stay.

"Get your stuff and leave by tonight, we no longer need your presence," He said finally looking up at her. He kept his gaze cool and stead, his mouth in a thin line. Though inside he wanted to reach out to her and tell her she could stay forever. Her face was pale, here blue eyes wide. The worst thing of all was that the face he had grown used to was not occupied with the normal cheerful smile. it was a straigh slash and her eyes were filled with hurt.

Stepping out of the way so she could pass, Yuki slid the door open for her and let her into the house before shutting it behind her not wanting to follow her. As he shut it he heard a sob escape her throat. Turning away, not wanting to see him, for his expression might give it all away. Heading back around the house he saw Shigure on the ground and Kyo resting in tree.

"Well?" Kyo asked not opening his closed eyes.

"Shes packing her stuff now." Yuki said.

"I so will miss her, I really wish she would stay, but there is nothing we can do. Oh Yuki don't look that way, you did the right thing. Hopefully over time she won't feel sad anymore," Shigure said sullenly.

"The ast thing I would ever do was to hurt Miss Honda," Yuki said as the door in front was slammed shut and the same footsteps where heard growing farther and farther away till they soon were gone.


	3. Suprised visitor

Author comment: Oh yes I am going by the anime since I have not read the manga. I do relize in the manga Akito is a female but in mine Akito is male like in the anime. Thank you.

It had been a few years since Tohru left the Sohma's house. She was 18 now and finished with school finally, just like mom wanted it. She was very upset ever since that day Yuki told her to leave. She did not know the purpose, but she hadn't seen any of the Sohmas since. She was fired from her job, and all the Sohma children were withdrawn from school the following day. She had been terribly distressed and had been living with her grandpa, aunt, and uncle ever since.

Tohru was currently walking down the sidewalk, she had been sent to the store to get some food. She didn't like it at her grandpa's home. Not that she wasn't grateful for what he had done...it was just she missed the Sohmas. Once she came back, her uncle and aunt had been treating her like a slave when grandma wasn't around. The would sometimes stay stuff like "Why so sad Tohru? you miss living with all the boys? you little slut."

It made her upset and so she left the house as much as possible. She hoped she would see one of the Sohmas but so far it hadn't happened. After she got fired she soon found another job as a waitress and a local restaraunt. It wasn't the best job in the world, but she needed the money to help out with the house and eventually get her own place.

"Hey. Get over here." said a voice to her side.

Turning abruptly, startled from being broken from her deep thoughts she saw a teenaged boy with dirty blonde hair and redish brown eyes looking at her. Not in the friendliest way either. Still seeing this boy brought her heart to a leap as she reconized him instantly, despite his his growing up.

"Well are you going to stop gawking or come over and greet me already?" He said in an annoyed tone smiling suddenly at her.

"Oh Hiro! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed rushing over to him. even though she had only met him once before, it was nice to see someone in the family. Maybe that ment the others were around here too.

"Why don't you mind your own buisness. I didn't come to see you if thats what you think. Sometimes your so dumb, I was just sitting here and I happened to see you. So are you going to say hello or what? You are rude, even after I'm taking my own time to come and talk to you," He said staring at her, the smile gone from his face.

"I'm sorry! Hello!" Tohru said fast before he started at her again. He sure hadn't change from the last time she had seen him. Well his personality hadn't but he had grown a great deal. His hair was a bit longer, but not to much. He was taller too, and he didn;t look so much like a child anymore.

"Its about time, I thought you would never speak." He said standing up from the bech he was sitting on. It wasn't till now that Tohru relized that this little kid who she had seen wasn't there anymore. He was only about 14 or 15 and was already taller then her.

"Uh..how are you? And Kisa..is she okay? And what about everyone else?" She asked lookign at him hopeful he wouldn't be to stubborn to tell her anything.

"Why would i tell you that?"

"Well...I just wanted to know.." Se responded sadly.

"Okay, don't get all weepy about it..god. He said standing up straighter so he was taller then her. It made him feel more powerful then her now, looking down at her."They're all fine if you must know." He paused for a moment as if thinking. "Akito died a few months ago." he said slowly looking for her response.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that!" Tohru said in a fast tone, not wanting to be disrespectful.

"Why are you saying sorry? Hes the whole reason why you got sent away." He said dryly looking away.

Tohru looked stunned. "You mean...it wasn't because they were mad at me...I thought Yuki.."

"Oh shut up, Yuki just had to tell you to go away or you would die. Don't get all worked up about it. Anyways, Akito is no longer there and Hatori has taken over till the new baby comes to age to where he she can run the family on her own." he said as if she should already know this. " Do you want to come back to Shigure's house or not?"

"I...well do they want me there?" Tohru asked uneasily.

"They wouldn't asked you to come back if they didn't want you back, now would they? Your intelligence amazes me."

"I uh...I guess so," She stuttered. As soon as the words escaped her mouth she felt his grip tighten around her wrist. "Lets go get your stuff and get this over with." He said heading back to her house. She didn't know how he knew which way to go, someone must have told him.

"Hey wait! I have to go get milk first!" She cried wirggling free from his grip. Turning he looked at her with blank eyes before his mouth turned into a frown. "Hurry up. I'll be here. Bring me back something to eat too!"he said.

Nodding quickly, not wanting to disagree with him she hurried into the store. The cold air swept over her and she shivered slightly. She quickly walked over, scooped up a gallon of milk and walked to the counter. Remembering she promised to get him something, her eyes searched over the candy. Finally deciding on a hershy bar she put it on the counter, paid then left.

When she stepped out he was leaning casually against the wall, his hands folded neatly behind his head. His eyes were closed and Tohru could see some girls looking at him admiringly. He must have known because there was a knowing smile on his face.

"Took you long enough. Can we go now?" He said in an annoyed voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry!" She said in a hurrid voice. "Oh here," she said rumaging through the bag and handing it out to him. He eyes it suspiciously before taking it and sticking it in his pants pocket.

"Uh..I don't think you should do that...it will melt!" She said quickly. Looking back at her with squinted eyes he frowned. "Shut up and lets go before i change my mind."


	4. Its been a blast

Author comment: Thank you for reveiws! And i will get to why Yuki was being mean in this chapter or the next one.

As they neared her house Tohru's stomach started to flutter in nervousness. Hiro didn't seem to see though, he was busily chewing on his chocolate bar in front of her. What would her family say? She wasn't excited about the rude comments she was about to face.

"H-hiro" She stuttered comming to a stop on the side walk. He turned his head to look back at her. An annoyed expression on his face.

"What?"

"I..uh..don't know if I can go back...I mean to Shigure's and everything. They made me...really sad" She said looking down at the ground not daring to look at the glare she knew she was getting from Hiro.

She felt him approaching her and to her surprise arms wrapped themselves around her. Gasping in surprise her hearda "pop" and a sheep lay on the ground in a bundle of clothes. People on the streets were looking at her, but none seemed to see that a boy was the one that changed into a sheep.

"Hiro!" She said loooking around frantically for a place to hide him.

"Pick me up."

"What?"

"you heard me. Pick me up before i transform back, you wouldn't want to draw attention to us now would you? Are you deaf or something? Hurry up!"The sheep yelled from the ground. "Take me to your house."

Scrambling over to the small sheep she scooped it up with the clothes around it and headed for her house. Hiro didn't say anything on the way there. Which seemed unusual for him. But Tohru was grateful for the silence, she didnt't like getting yelled at by him.

She finally reached the house and started to open the door before she felt something kick her in the side. Letting out a "umph" in surprise she dropped the sheep who landed on its feet and was staring angrily at her.

"What are you, stupid? What do you think they will say if you bring a sheep in the house? You are so dumb. This was just a waste of time, they should of had someone else take you here. He said before another "Pop" was heard and he stood in front of her hands on his hips.

"Are you going to let me stand around naked all day or give me my clothes back?" He said to the back which was facing him. Handing Hiro his clothes without looking Tohru waited until he finished dressing till she turned around.

"Lets go," He said sliding the door open and then shutting it behind her as she walked in.

"Hello!" She called out and her voice rang through the house. Hearing a voice her uncle popped his head around the corner and smirked at seeing her and Hiro. "Oh Tohru, you bringing a boy home this time or are you going to go live with him also?" He asked comming from behind the corner and standing in front of them.

"I..um..I'm going back to live where I was," She stammered. "Wheres Grandpa?"

"Not here."

"Oh, well tell him when he gets home, please," She said looking away from him.

"And who is this?" He asked glancing at Hiro. Who hadn't seemed to have been paying attention this whole time but snapped up to look at him. "Why do you care?" Hiro said, hearing him. "Do you need to know everyone? Does the world now revolve around you? Are youking of the world, so you have to know everyones name? Why cant you just ask the person who you want to know about? Its not like I'll bite." He stood infront of him looking at him with that calm stare.

He had obviously got a reaction from her uncle, for he was not biting his lip with anger watching Hiro who was smiling at have gotton to him. "Don't try anything, I'm much younger then you, and you're not twenty anymore. And it looks like you've put on a few pounds" He said patting his stomahc before walking by. "So which one is your room, Tohru?"

"I..uh..that one," she said pointing to a room. Hiro open the door and stared into it before slamming it shut again. "This was a waste of time." He said at seeing the mess. "You arn't organized at all. You're like a pig living in that room, don't you ever clean. You should be Kagura instead of her. Which by the way is comming to get you tomorrow. I probably won't see you again. It has been a blast." He said sarcastically before leaving.

She watched him go. It was true, she hadn't been keeping up with her cleaning ever since she left the Sohma's. Well if she was going to leave she better start packing. As she turned to ask her uncle where the suitcases were she saw a flash of movement and then her cheek burned hot as it stung furiously. Dropping to the floor from the blow she watched her uncle walk away as if nothing happened.

Caressing her cheek in her palm she got up and searched through the closets till she found one. Racing back to her room she stuffed the clothes neatly in. Grabbing mom's picture she held it up to the light so she could see. Sighing softly she put it in the suit case and snapped it shut as soon as her name was called.

Turning Tohru saw the withered old man looking at her. "Hi Grandpa."

"Are you leaving again?"

"Yes..thank you so much for keeping me all this time," she said running up and hugging him. She felt him embrace her. "Tohru, you know you can always come back if you need to." he said kissing the top of her head before letting go. "At least you're getting out of the house before ou get old...its better then some people around here," He said smiling.

"Thanks grandpa...I think I'm going to skeep now."

"Alright, goodnight, Tohru."

"Night," she responded before crawling onto her bed and falling to sleep.


	5. insert witty name

Author comment:...ooo i had this whole chapter typed then i went to submut and it said i needed to log in and i lost everything...So im genuinly ticked so sorry if its not so good...since it is just a redo and not as good as the first.

Tohru eyes opened slowly. It was early, and this wasn't unusual for her to get up at this time, but something was different. As her eyes came into focus she saw two big grey eyes staring down at her. Gasping in surprise she brought the sheets up to her chin and scrambled away. Becomming aware of her surroundings she finally relized what was happening. Thats right..Hiro had said Kagura would be comming to get her today.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you..well they told me it would be a good time to come and get you, and well sorry." she apologized sincerely. Tohru brought the covers down from her chin and into her lap. She finally got a good look at her. Her hair hadn't changed and her eyes were still child like despite her being well into her adult age by now. Her voice had matured some also. She wore a lime green frilly shirt and a black skirt that came down to mid thigh. She was sitting cross legged on the bed and was showing off some socks in replace of pants that had little orange cats on them.

"Oh..its alright I just didn't expect you to come so early and all!" Tohru said trying not to make her feel bad. "Did you get in all right?" she asked changing the subject. Suddenly Kagura's grey eyes turned ash and she looked down so her bangs and hair cloaked her face.

"Oh...about that...well they protested to me comming in, and I couldn't just leave without you. Kyo missed you and I would do anything thing to make him happy, you know...and well I...killed them" She said in a cautious voice.

"What!" Tohru screamed in shock scrambling away sitting dangerously close to the edge of the bed on the verge of falling off. She was with a murderer! She always knew Kagura's feelings for Kyo got in the way of her actions sometimes, but she never dreamed she would kill someone! She was always so sweet!.

She stopped looking so scared as she saw Kagura's shoulders shaking slightly. Was she crying? Suddenly she jumped up atan amazing speed and was abount 5 inches away from tohru's face. She smiled seeing Tohru jump, before she laughed.

"I'm sorry Tohru," she said between giggles, "Shigure told be to do this as a welcome back thing, so you would be reminded of his old ways back when he was young," she said saying the last part dramatically.

"Oh.." Tohru stuttered still wide eyed and in shock. "How silly of me..of course you wouldn't do something like that!"

Kagura smiled and slid off the bed. "Are you all packed yet?" She asked pointing at a suitcase on the floor next to the door. Tohru nodded adn at the sign Kagura picked up the heavy suitcase with amazing ease and grace and headed towards the door. "You dress, I'll be waiting out there," she said and slammed the door closed without another word.

Tohru watched her go and sighed in embarrassment. How could she be that stupid? Of course Kagura wouldn't ever do something like that. She slid her pajamas off and put clean ones on that she had laid out for herself the night before. Tucking her pajamas under her arm she headed out into the main room. Kagura was relaxed in a chair, her right leg crossed over the left knee. Tohru's uncle and aunt were there also sitting across from her. They were staring at eachother, sizing one another up as if to see who the better person was. What normally would have annoyed other people by being stared at so rudely she didn;t seemed affected by it.

"I'm ready to leave!" She announced looking at them. No one turned to look at her, but Kagura who slid from the chair lazily and stood up.

"Alright, lets go," Kagura said cheerfully. She took the pajamas from Tohru, jammed them into the suitcase and then snapped it back shut. As they walked to the door Kagura looked back at them and smiled "Thank you, its been a nice...chat," she said considering the last word before shutting the door behind Tohru who stood outside.

"I can carry my own suitcase! It would be rude to have you carry it for me!" Tohru said trying to take it from Kagura who slung it away from her. "No, I really wanna carry it for you, please can I? I missed you and I want to do something for you!" She protested.

Tohru looked at her for a moment "Well if you insist" She agreed and the two girls headed off into the town. On the way they didn't talk to eachother as they walked. Kagura was looking dreamily up at the sky while Tohru watched infront. She wasn't paying attention though, her legs seemed to walk automatically.

The truth was she was afraid to go back to the Sohmas. She had drempt about it last night. How Yuki had sent her away the way he did. It left her sleepy and her muscles ached from tossing and turning all night. Tohru was in thought of when they would finally get there. What would she say? Do? And what about them? Would they welcome her back with open arms? "Ohh this is terrible," she murmered under her breath as tons of questions raced through her mind.

"Hey, we are all most there!" Kagura said breaking Tohru from her thoughts. Sure enough they were. She hadn't noticed but they were now in the woods on the path that Tohru had become so accostomed too, she hadn't relized how much she missed walking down it till now.

She was now fully aware of her surroundings and was taking it all in. Her stomach felt as if there were butterflies swarming trying to be free. And then they multiplied as and outline of a traditional Japanese styled house, the one hidden away from the others came into veiw.

"Oh, I get to see Kyo! I missed him sooo much, I don't think he knows how much I love him, I would do anything for him!" Kagura started saying as the reached the house. "Have you ever loved anyone like that...as much as to if you would do anything for them?" She asked as they stopped.

They were now on the porch and Tohru wasn't feeling to good. It was a mixed feeling of antisipation and worry came over her. But this subsided as she heard the question. Think for a second she replied. "Yeah.." Just as she said this the door slid open and two violet eyes stared down at her.

"Hello Miss Honda."

Author commment: Yes I;m stopping there...evil? maybe. but I'm not in the best mood after that. Sooo thank you for the reveiws, I probably wouldn't have redone this if I knew there wasn't people reading!


	6. Dangerous paper

Author comment:Please don't kill me!

"Y-Yuki..." Tohru stuttered looking at the familiar face. He looked the same. Same eyes, same hair, same smile, same build, same everything. Just like it was yesterday. He hadn't aged. He smiled at her kindly like there was nothing wrong and that he was happy to see her, but his eyes betrayed him. His eyes were deep and it felt like you were looking into his soul. As he looked away worry flashed over them as he shifted from one foot to another.

"I...I'm glad you're back," he said and turned away from her as he saw Kagura's eyes widened with excitement.

"Is Kyo here? Please say his is! KYO! KYOOOO," She called out in a desperate hopful voice. A muffled curse came from inside the house and the sound of barefeet smacking against the hard floor echoed out. They were getting farther away and at noticing this Kagura's eyes darkened and they squinted with anger. Taking off in a rage she busted ruthelessly through the house screaming for Kyo to come back.

"Miss Honda, would you be so kind to accompany me to the secret base?" he said uncertaintly. They had been standing in a awkward silence listening to the comotion from behind the house. Kagura's shouts were heard as loud as Kyo's wails to be set free. She seemed to have had no problem catching up to him.

"Yes! it would be my pleasure!" She said clasping her hands in front of her. She didn't have the heart to reject his offer. "..but, shouldn't we help them?" She asked pointing back to the house. Yuki had stepped down the stairs and looking back towards the house.

"He'll be fine." He said waiting for her at the bottom at the stairs. She hurried after him and they walked down the path in silence. She wanted to ask so much but she held back, stuffing them back deep into her throat. They neared the once small garden and Tohru's eyes grew wide with shock. It was now filled with more vegetables, many of them, and they all looked wonderful and healthy.

"Oh Yuki? Did you do this? Its wonderful! I bet they taste great. This must have took you so much time to do." She exclaimed looking at them in admire.

"I seem to have lots of time on my hands lately," he said squatting down next to a watermelon, fingering it tenderly he smiled, and motioned for her to come with him. Tohru hurried over and knelt down next to him. "Miss Tohru... I would like to explain, and I would be grateful if you would hear me out." He started and Tohru's heart melted in forgivness, even though he hadn't explained yet

"Well.." he began, "the day you left, that morning we recieved a letter from Akito. It read that if you did not leave by the morning you would surely die. We did it for you Miss Honda, we did not want you harmed. I did not mean to be so harsh, but I knew if I wasn't strict you would ask questions. We couldn't have you do this, afraid you would go to Akito. We wished you to live long, and would do anything for your safety. We hoped if We were mean you would hate us, and not mourn our loss, but I relized someone as kind as you could never hate us." He said rolling from the balls of his feet onto his bottom, ticking his feet comfortably under him before he continued. "I hope you will forgive us."

_Oh! It wasn't because they hated me! It was because they cared for my saftey! How could i reject their offer?_ She thought to herself. "Of course I do! It would be wrong not to. You did it for me, so you must really care about me and...thank you," She said happily. And was more happy that he seemed it also

"Well then... shall we be heading back?" He said standing up, swatting away the dirt that had collected on his pants. Tohru nodded in agreement. She was eager to see Kyo and Shigure also. Standing up next to his they headed back down the path to the house. "So, how was it with your grandpa's home? Did they treat you right?" Yuki suddenly asked after a while as they walked.

She didn't know how he had known she had been at her Grandpa's house, but she didn't question him. "It was fine, it was really nice of him ot let me back in," she said looking at him. He didn't seemed convinced. He opened his mouth to say something else but snapped it back shut in hearing a voice behind them.

They both turned into surprise to see a boy on a bike yelling at them to watch out. Yuki didn't understand what he was talking about, but Torhu sure did. A newspaper was fly at her head at and undodgable speed, beaning her right in the middle of her head. Cutting her scream of surprise short she stumbled over backwards.

"Miss Tohru!" Yuki cried stumbling over to catch her. Grabbing her he softened her fall abit. But they still fell with a _thud._ Groaning she looked up to see him hugging before a loud_ pop _could be heard.Turning o look up to where the boy was she only couls see him riding away hurridly. _Good...He didn't see._ She thought. She looked don to her stomach to see a miserable looking rat sitting on it on top of the empty clothes.

"Im sorry, Miss Honda," It apologized fiddling with its small hands before jumping off her onto the ground.

"Oh! Its all right! really, you just did it to help me!" She said quickly ready to turn away when he turned back to normal. She got up quickly holding his clothes over her right arm. They started to walk back, rather slowly for the rat's sake for having such short legs. Finally the _pop _sounded through the air and the purple mist clouded around the rat until it stood tall, facing away from Tohru.Yuki mumbled a curse as he stook his hand out to recieve his clothes he looked back finally to see a nervous wreck of a tohru staring straight at a tree sqeezing the clothes towards her.

"Um...Miss Tohru," he said in a embarrassed voice. Her sqeak of embarrassment was heard as she handed him his clothes in a fumble, her eyes closed. Taking them he walked in to bushes and put them back on.

"Its okay...I'm dressed now." He sais taking notice that she wasn't going to turn around on her own anytime soon. Tohru sighed with relief and turned around to see him standing there in wrinkled clothes. No doubt her fault for holding onto them so hard.

"I'm sorry! I forgot I had them, well I wasn't thinking and well I'm sorry!" She apologized quickly. Yuki didn't seem to mind though.

"Well, lets go, we are almost there." He said and walked on. Tohru quickly followed after him till she stood next to him. They finially reached the house. and Yuki opened the door for her politely, a small smile on his face. And for the first time in a while a smile tugged on the corner of her lips in return.


	7. Best kind of prize is a surprise

Tohru stepped into the cool home, carefully removing her shoes at the door, holding onto the door frame for support. Laying them aside she moved out od the way for Yuki to walk and and he did the same. Stepping inside he guided her further in. They moved into the main room where Kyo sat lazily, his eyes closed. He had signes of beginning bruises on his knees and arms. A cut ran across his cheek. His breathing came regular and Tohru was sure he was sleeping until a firery gaze opened up catching her staring.

"What are you gaping at?" He said his voice still the same cool voice. He didn't seemed annoyed by the fact she was looking at him for so long.

Jumping back in surprise she rose her hands in defence, "I wasn't meaning to be rude or anything! but those cuts...I mean.. they look pretty bad, are you okay?" Tohru said in her normal fast squeaky voice.

"I'm fine," He said standing stiffly up. Tohru noticed he was doing everything not to notice Yuki who stood beside her. Maybe they had had a fight again. She wouldn't be surprised if they had. She hated it when they fought with one another, but they did so reguarly.

"Getting beat up by a girl again, how pathetic," Yuki scoffed breaking through the silence.

"Shut up, you damn rat! I'd like to see you take on Kagura when shes like that. Shes like a mad woman, I'm surprised Akito hasn't sent her to a home yet.

Yuki's eyes darkened with rage, but before he could say anything a loud whistle screamed through the house and they all jumped in shock. The thumping of feet was heard and Kagura exploded into the doorway. "The tea is ready, come get some!" She exclaimed.

They all looked hesitent to follow her, seeing the Tohru smiled, "Thank you Kagura, I'm sure it will be delicious." She followed after a happy Kagura after hearing this into the eating room. There were four places set. Most people would have puta spot at each side each, but Kagura had set a spot on the end, a spot on the right side of the table, and then two places on the left, leaving the other end empty. Tohru soon relized what it was for. Kagura ran over sitting at the side with two places set.

"Kyo come sit with me!" She exclaimed pointing to the place next to her as Yuki and Tohru took their seats. He was the only one remaining and he reeled back in disgust.

"Like I woukd ever want to sit with you" he snapped leaning against the door frame smiling. His cockiness soon dissolved as a flash of pure anger ran across Kagura's eyes threatenly. Walking over he sat down next to her, scooting farth away whenever she wasn't looking. After a while it became extremely noticable and Kagura wasn't happy.

"I made this tea for you, because I love you sooo much, and you keep running away, my darling." She said in a heartbroken voice. Her eyes were sad, they looked like a long lost puppy who had just been kicked. That ended soon. For as she did this she had laid her hand on his knee and he jumped away at the touch. "KYO! SIT DOWN!" she screamed chaning her mood from puppy to Cerberous. He reeled back in surprise, but didn't go far, for she got hold of the neck line of his shirt pulling him roughly backdown onto the floor with a sickning thud."Drink your tea," she said calmly sipping hers.

Doing as told he obediently sat beside her and hesitently drank his tea.

The door slid open and Shigure stepped in. Everyone looked up in surprise at the sudden movement. His eyes widened then closed happily. "Tohru!" he exclaimed running over to her hugging her tightly. A _poof_ sounded and a black dog was laying on her. It grinned sheepishly, "Sorry about that, but i missed you so much, oh! our dear Tohru has come back to us!" the dog said before stepping off her and sitting in front of her, wagging its tail.

"Oh, thank you! I'm so happy to be back here!" she responded smiling gratefully.

The dog nodded before a crack sounded and Shigure was back to normal, quickly slipping into his clothes. Tohru spun away, her cheeks flaming until he was clothed. Sitting down next to her he grinned mysteriously. "I have a surprise for all of us, like a welcome back present to our dear Tohru."

"What is it?" Kyo said looking up from his tea he had obidiently been drinking.

"Its a surprise, and that isn't fun if i tell."

"Just tell us," Yuki chimed in a dull tone before sipping his tea.

"Oh all right, since you asked. We are going to the beach, not a Sohma beach..we don't need anymore trouble from them. We are going to a local beach and staying in a hotel, Kagura is comming with us also.Tohru needs some kind of female companion while we are there." Shigure exclaimed happily

A long silence went out before Kyo spoke up. "Shes comming.."

"Yes."

The tea cup dropped from Kyo's hands onto the table with a thud. Standing up, brushing off his pants he stalked out of the room scowling. Kagura followed quickly in pusuit.

"Well, I think its wonderful! Only, I don't have a bathing suit." Tohru commented.

"Kagura has an extra, you look about her size, I'm sure it will fit." Shigure concluded standing up, Yuki and Tohru did the same. "well lets get cleaned up, we have a big day tomorrow!" He said and they all filed out.

Author comment: yea yea i know, short. But i been busy and won't be updating till a little over a week (vacation. Yay!) anyways comments or ideas loved greatly.


	8. The real one

Picking up her bags where Kagura had dropped them, Yuki hauled them up the stairs as Tohru trailed behind him. they walked down the hall and he swung open the door to her old bedroom. Stepping to the side he let Tohru go in first before he headed in after him. It looked exactly the same...the same huge bed, everything was exactly how she left it. Stepping further inside she spun around like a rag doll swinging her arms smiling. " Oh its wonderful! just how I left it!" she said flopping down on the bed, her arms spread.

Yuki smiled from the doorway holding her suitcase in front of him. Walking over to her he set it down on the bed. "You can unpack, I guess we will go make dinner, you don't have to tonight." he said walking to the doorway turning to look back at her, giving her a brief smile before walking away before she could argue.

Walking down the stairs he entered the kitchen. Kagura and Kyo were in standing in it. Kyo was stirring something in a pot, and Kagura was watching his every move. Kagura looked up when he entered "Hello, Yuki! Come eat Kyo's cooking."

"Its not done yet." Kyo said not looking at Yuki.

"I don't want your food anyways."

Kagura watced her eyes squinted slightly. "So do you think we will have fun at the beach?"

"I'd rather die then go!" they both said at the same time.

Kagura looked down sadly. "I'm going to give Tohru the bathing suit," she said stepping out. walking to the guest room, she shuffled to the guest room where she was sleeping tonight. flipping through her clothes, scattering them everywhere she finally pulled out bouth pieces. Looking over in the corner she saw her small cat backpack. Grabbing it pressing it close to her chest she walked up to Tohru's room. Knocking lightly on the door she peered in. Tohru was unpacking and putting everything in order. "I brought you your bathing suit," she announced walking in handing it out to her. Tohru took not looking at it.

"Thank you, its very kind of you to lend it to me," she said smiling setting it down on the bed. Kahura nodded and looked around the room in wonder. Tohru saw she was holding her cat backpack close to her. Sitting on the bed she motioned for her to come over. Kagura sat down next to her looking at her in wonder. "I think we are going to have fun tomorrow, don't you think?" Tohru asked trying to make her get happy, Kagura seemed a little depressed.

"Yes! It will be fun..just five of us. Everyone is busy...well Hiro isn't but he is still pretty mad about having to go see you." She said touching her chin with her pointer finger thoughtfully.

Tohru laughed nervously, "Are you bringing that?" she asked pointing to her backpack.

"Yeah, I bring it everywhere, but when I marry Kyo I won't need it anymore," she said grinning.

"Why not?"

"Because I will have the real thing, silly.It will be better then this. He is real, and maybe will actually care for me the way I do about him, he just doesn't understand how much that is. I would do anything for him, I really would." she said looking down at the fake cat stroaking softly with her tumb over its head.

"Kyo is really luckey to have someone to care about him so much, its really sweet." Tohru exclaimed. It was trues, she didn't see why Kyo rejected her like he did.

Kagura shrugged her shoulders still holding the cat, hugging it close to her she rubbed her cheek over the top of its head. Tohru looked up to see Kyo leaning against the door frame. He wore a blank expression, his eyes seemed empty. He was staring straight at Kagura, who hadn't noticed him yet. Tohru wasn't sure how long he had been standing there, but by his expression told he had been there a while.

"Dinner is ready," he said relized Tohru had seen him there. Kagura looked up sharply. Running over to him she flung herself at him hugging him, looping her arms around his neck, nuzzling her head against him in affection. He did not run or desperatly push her away this time. her merely straightened her up so she wasn't hanging all over him. Taking her hands off him, Tohru noticed his hands lingered on her arms for a moment before letting go, walking stiffly down the hallway.

Kagura watched him go until he was out of sight. Twirling around her eyes shown gleaming with laughter and glee."I think this trip will be very good," she said before walking after Kyo. Tohru followed smiling, she was really happy for Kagura. It seemed that was the best thing for Kyo to do for her at the moment, she really needed to feel she was loved by him.

Walking down the stairs she entered into the eating room. She saw kyo setting down the last of the trays, which was hers before sitting down himself. Shigure and Yuki sat at the ends, while Tohru sat on the left side, and Kyo and Kagura had taken their usualy spots next to eachother.

Shigure was talking about how much fun it was going to be going to the beach and beach house. They were to stay for a few days. It was a private beach he had rented out and he boasted about how he had saved their vacations from school from being boring.

"Sure, maybe it doesn't dound like much now, but you'll thank me for this trip after. Maybe I should invite Aya..."

"NO!" shouted Kyo and Yuki at the same time, bnoth standing up, almost knocking over their food. Their fists clenched they stared at him. Tohru was sure if looks could kill Shigure would have been long dead.

Holding up his hands in defence Shigure laughed nervously."Just..kidding."

Kyo sat down rather angrily, poking at his food a little, but not really eating it. Yuki shook his head, his eyebrows furrowed together. "You must have a death wish."

Shigure laughed and continues eating, "Now lets not be rash, we have ladies in our precence, we must be gentlemen!" he exclaimed. Yuki's eyes swung to Tohru, and Kyo's to Kagura.

"T'ch" Kyo grunted, stuffing some ramen into his mouth, slurpping up the rest of the noodles that hung from his lips.

Yuki stared at him for a second before he smiled. "yes, we are being rather rude, please excuse our mannors."

"Oh! its no problem, really. Have you seen Ayame lately?" Tohru asked

"No, well...not much. He came to our school a month or two ago." Yuki closed his eyes as if ashamed that he even had this memory, Kyo turned away his mouth twisted into a scowl.

"Oh.." Tohru said not wanting to press them into the subject. She could only imagine what Ayame would do at their school.

"Well that was delicious! Kyo, you do have your moments." Shigure said rubbing his stomach with affection, picking up his tray. He bent down and took everyones empty tray.

"Yes it was very great! You are really a great cook Kyo, and really, I didn't eat it because I had to either! It was really good!" Kagura said leaning over to him staring at him very close to his face as she said that.

Leaning back he scowled. Obviously the moment they shared early was now gone before he stood up qucikly, to quickly. He stumbled backwards, his arms flailing. Hitting a vase it his the floor shattering by Kagura. One of the pieces hit her hand cutting to top of her hand. Screaming in shock and pain she reeled back away from him clutching her hand to her cheast, cradling it with the other.

Tohru stood up quickly, as well did Yuki at the sound. "You damn cat! Look at what you have done now! can't you do anything right?" Yuki hissed staring at the frozen Kyo. Pushing past him Yuki rished to get some bandaged for her hand, which was now seeping blood. Tohru couldn't see the cut, for everytime she went to have Kagura showed her, she pulled away. Blood stained over her other hand running through her slender fingers. Yuki came back in with a first aid kit. Sitting in front of her he tried to get her to give him her hand but she scooted away, her eyes shut closed tight.

Standing up Yuki pulled Tohru up. Walking over to Kyo he shoved the box into his arms. "You do it." Yuki muttered before grabbing hold of Tohru's hand pulling her away. Tohru's heart fluttered at the touch but was brought out of it as Kyo slammed the door after them.

Walking over to the whimpering girl he knelt down in front of her. "Let me have your hand."

Opening her eyes she looked up at him. His heart sank into the stomach, the normal happy gray eyes were now glazed over in the beginning of tears and seemed lifeless. Stretching out her hand Kyo flinched at the sight. Taking hold of her hand gently, careful not touch her cut he started to wrap up her hand after he put some stuff to keep it from infection on it, which made her wince at the sting. He didn't look up from the bloody mess, but he could feel her large child like eyes watching him. Why wasn't she mad at him? Yuki was right, he couldn't do anything right. As these thoughts crossed through his mind, buzzing like flies he didn't relise how tight he was making it until he felt a tear drop onto his arm. Loosening it up he continued. Finally finishing it off he looked up at her. She was smiling. "Thank you."

"Why are you saying that? I'm the one that cut you." He said standing up trying to avoid her gaze, but he could feel hers burning upon him.

She didn't say anything. Cradling her arm she stood up, her hair draped over her face like a dark cloak. Kyo pushed it back behind her ears before he led her out to Yuki and Tohru. They were sitting in the main room and seemed to have been talking , stopping as they appeared."Is your hand better, Kagura?" Tohru asked standing up.

"Of course not! She just got it sliced open." Kyo said through clenched teeth. "I'm going for a walk. Alone." He said the last part directed at Kagura before he headed out the door.

Kagura watched him go before she turned around. "I'm going to go to bed, I'm really tired." She said and walked to her room.

Yuki looked towards Tohru after she left. "I suppose, we better do the same if we want to get up early," he said standing up.

"Oh, yes! We wouldn't want to be late!" Tohru said standing up behind him. Smiling at him she hurried to her room after bidding him good night. Not bothing to turn on a ligh, she crawled under the covers and went to sleep.


	9. You pervert

Author comment: okay sorry for the delay..so I will try and make these next few chapters longer then i would normally intend them to me. Oh and while I was refreshing myself about what was going on I noticed I had a lot of typos TT alright so I don't have spell check so your going to have to deal with it. I'm not the perfect typer. Thank you for reveiws they make me happy. Alright about them, I will not answer your questions about what will happen because well..I'm just thinking of these things as I go along. I have some idea of how I'm going to end it and I have hinted at it a bit in the story, but if you catch on don't tell anyone! I have seen all the episodes, you don't exactly have to wait for them to come in, has them all and its free 3333 anyways back to the story. I will say one thing about the couples I'm a Kagura and Kyo fan and I really don't like Tohru..which surprises me about how much she is in this story, so sorry if I start favoring Kagura and Kyo, I will try to even them out.

* * *

Tohru woke up early the next morning. The house was unusually quiet."Everyone must be sleeping still..." she thought outloud. Waslking into the closest bathroom she stared at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. Tapping it on the sink after she rinsed it off she reached for her hairbrush and pulled some hair back in the yellow ribbons Yuki had given her at the hot springs. She had kept them always, but while she was gone from the house, back at her grandpa's she had never worn them. Walking over to the bathtub she turned the faucet and plugged the hole. Undressing she pulled her hair back so it wouldn't get wet as she sat into the tub. She was so luckey to be back. Sighing she sunk into the warm bath when it reached the top of the tub. Turning the water off she sat their for a long time cleaning herself as she thought..

A knock sounded on the door and Tohru jumped in surprise spilling some water onto the floor. "Tohru? Its me Kagura, can I come in?"

"Oh, Kagura..Yeah, sure come in," Tohru called sinking into the water to cover herself.

The door knob turned and Kagura came in she was wearing a long night shirt giving her a rectangular look. She was holding a blue piece of clothing at her side. Closing the door behind her she walked over to Tohru. " I went to your room to give you this, but you weren't there so I came here, because I didn't know what to do withit," She said holding out the blue thing. "Its the bathing suit for the trip," I'll just lay it here okay?" she said laying it down on the counter. "Sorry to disturb your bath."

"Oh no! Its fine, thank you for letting me use that!" Tohru said standing up. She hadn't noticed Kagura had opened the door to step out, at that moment a sleepy Yuki was walking by rubbing his eyes miserably. Out iof the corner of his eye he caught sight of Tohru and his sleepy eyes widened and a shadow crossed them as his cheeks burned crimson in embarassment. Tohru yelped and slammed herself into the water covering herlsef.

"Yuki, you pervert! How dare you look at Tohru like that!"Kagura yelled wagging her finger in his face. He turned away his eyes closed, and his hands in fists.

"What did out Yuki do?" Asked Shigure who peeked around the corner a knowing smile pasted onto his face. At this time Kyo had came out from his room and joined in on staring at Yuki who now looked a little sick.

Relizing the door was still open Kagura slammed it shut to hide the embarassed Tohru. "He was looking at Tohru in the bath," Kagura said in a sing song voice of mockery pointing at the bathroom door.

Kyo's eyes grew small and his mouth opened slightly staring at Yuki.Shigure smiled and stepped up pulling Yukito him wrapping a arm arm around his shouldersdramatically, "Way to go, Tohru is cute and all, but I figured you'd be the last one to try that, but then again you've learned from the best!" he exclaimed bringing his free hand to his chest.

Yuki pushed himself away angrily. "I didn't look on purpose, I didn't know she was in there." He said and walked off his face still red.

Shigure laughed in joy as he did so. "Well I suppose we should start on our way to the house, we wouldn't want to be late!" he said walking off smiling.

Kyo watched him go before parting off to the roof. Kagura stood and looked around cautiously making sure there was no one around before opening the bathroom door. Tohru was leaning over the sink, she was dressed now. "Oh Tohru, it isn't that bad, I mean its not like he hasn't seen that kind of stuff before,"

Tohru's eyes widened at this "You..you mean hes seen other women like that?" she asked startled.

"Well, I don't know if you'd say women, I'd assume you learn about that stuff in school, and hes seen other Zodiacs like that when they transform, but ya know..he might be a pervert and look at this stuff all the time, but I wouldn't know," She said her index finger on her chin as she stared up thoughtfully, not aware Tohru hadcompletely gone into shock over this. "Anyways, don't get worked up about it. Its not like you should be embarassed by your body." she said staring at Tohru who calmed down at this. "Well! we better get ready!" she said cheerfully walking out and disappearing around the corner.

* * *

The five of them were all piled into the van. No one was talking except Shigure, but noone was really listening except Tohru. No one had spoke of this morning and Yuki and Tohru were relieved for that. "Where hereeee," Sang Shigure as they pulled up to a big house. They all looked out the window in amazment. 

"How did you manage to pay for this?" asked Yuki Turning to Shigure who merely smiled at him and walked out of the small bus. They all filed out after him. It was truely beautiful, there was no questioning that. It looked to have two floors and was decorated elegantly with gardens and fountains. Behind the house there was visible a beach.

"Wow, its really beautiful, Shigure! And its the perfect day to go out on the beach." Tohru said staring admiringly at the house.

"Yes, well I do my best. Well, lets go inside. You all have seperate rooms, Tohru yours is pink, Kagura yours is green, Kyo orange, Yuki purple, and mine is the blue one." He said and the walked behind them, holding there bags.The main room was white except for some plants that were scattered about the room. There was a plush couch in the corner smothered by pillows.

"Wow its really nice," Tohru said looking around, but the others didn't seem interested. They had all scattered to find there rooms and she did the same. opening one of the doors she found a purple room. It had a big bed with a canopy over it. There was a small chest for clothes or items at the foot of the bed. A small T.V was against a wall so you could watch from bed. There was a window seat with lots of pillows adjacent to it. The room was airly, amd everything was some shade of purple. Closing the door she turned to see Yuki staring at her. "Oh..I uh, I found your room. Its really nice." She said to him.

"Thank you, um...Miss Honda, I'd like to apologize for early, I really wasn't trying to see you on purpose, I was just walking by and happened to see you," he said nervously.

"Oh, its okay really. You don't have to apologice, we all see stuff we sometimes shouldn't see." She said quickly.

He smiled at her "Maybe. Well, I should unpack, I will see you later, Miss Honda." He said stepping around her, into his room, and closing it behind him.

Tohru started away, but Shigure came around the corner and caught her arm, "Tohru, get your bathing suit on, we are going swimming." He said smiling brighter thanusual. Kniocking on Yuki's door he called out "That goes for you too." There was a mumbled response and Shigure walked down the hall to find the others.

Tohru went to the next door and opened it. This one was pink. It was identical to Yuki's except for the color. Stepping in she shut the door behind her. Rummaging through her bag she found the bathing suit Kagura had given her.It was the color mof her eyes she noticed after she put it on and was studying herself in the mirror. It had two pieces,the top was like a tank top only tighter and the bottoms were like shorts. Her stomach showed slightly and she struggled to keep it down, but everytime she pushed it inched up. It wasn't really revealing, she just didn't feel comfortable. Stepping out she saw that the others were waiting for her, they were all in the swimming clothes and ready. "Oh Tohru, you really look adorable in that, you should where it more often!" Shigure said quickly.

"Your being the pervert now!" Kyo said knocking him upside the head in anger.

"Oh kyo, your so cruel to me," Shigure whined holding his head.

"You really do look adorable, Miss Honda," Yuki said smiling at her.

"Oh thank you, Yuki!" Tohru said blushing slightly.

"How about me, Kyo? Do I look adorable too?" Kagura asked in an excited voice inching closer to him in anticipation. She was wearinga lime green bathing suit with orange and pink tropical flowers decorating it.The top was like a small tube top and the bottom was a layered ruffled skirt.

Kyo looked at her as if she were crazy for asking such a question to him. Folding his arms over his chest he looked away. "Sure whatever."

Laughing she huged him happily, wrapping her arms around his neck "Oh Kyo, thats so sweet, do you really think that?"

"No I don't! Get off me, woman!" he said struggling to be free.

Letting go she stared at the floor "Kyo, your so mean." She said sadly before looking up and punching him across the cheek. "Say your sorry!" she screamed as he hit the floor. Scrambling away quickly he made a dash for the door, but fell roughly as she grabbed his ankles dragging him outside.

"Please don't wreck this house, Kagura!" Shigure said weakly after them. The three followed behind them. As they stepped out the sun blinded them and took a minute for their eyes to adjust. The first thing noticed that Kagura was dunking Kyo's head in the water until he apologized, which he finally did and she hugged him gratefully.

Tohru laid out her towel in the sand as did Shigure and Yuki. "I think I'll go swim." she announced.

"Thatsa fine idea, Miss Honda, may I join you?" Yuki aske smiling slightly. Tohru nodded quickly.

"Are you comming to Shigure?" she asked.

"No, I'll be on the deck, I have a deadline to meet unfortunantly, but don't be sad on my account, you two go have fun. Try to behave, especially you, Yuki, you pervert." He said laughing and walking away. As the heat crept quickly to Yuki's face and he he stared at the ground, his hair making his face.

"C'mon lets go, Yuki," Tohru said noticing how much it bothered him. Taking his hand she pulled him down the hill to the lake.


	10. The Great Jelly Bun Quest

Oh my..I'm getting death threats already TT. Yes I quit on the suspense moments on purpose, keeps people reading I guess that or to lazy to finish and want to quit writing.

* * *

Yuki followed behind as they ran into the water. The was was a luke warm, but still a little cold for comfort. Bending her knees Tohru knelt into the sand that squished between her toes under the weight. "Its a lot betting once you get used to it," she pointed out to Yuki you stood there looking at the water cautiously. Suddenly a wave and splashing neared them. Turning the saw Kagura pulling Kyo ruthlessly by the arm, grinning as she waded over to them.

"Awwwwh, c'mon Yuki, the water is great, come play," she whined. Not giving him a change she dropped Kyo who immediently sunk under the water, flailing his arms till he regained his footing, coughing and sputering. Kagura waded over to Yuki. He watched her skeptically before stumbling back as she tackled him into the water. The wave knocked Tohru backwards and she felt the warm flesh against her chest. She looked up to see the disgusted look annoyance just before a loud _poof_ and orange gas filled the air.

Yuki and Kagura surface from the water. Yuki mopped his hair back from his eyes as he rubbed the water from them. A loud screech filled the air as the orange cat waved its arms trying to stay afloat. Kagura rushed over to him scooping him up and slung him over her shoulder holding him tightly as he panted. His eyes were wide with fright and Tohru believed he didn't care at the moment that it was Kagura had him. After recovering he turned his gaze to her, "What the hell is your problem?" he yelled.

"I..I didn't mean to! I'm sooo sorry!" she pleaded closing her eyes in frustration.

"Psh whatever. Someone get my pants."

* * *

Ritsu and his mother walked down the street, they weren't talking. Ritsu felt bad that his mother always had to apologize for him. He had his hair tied back and was wearing a pink blouse and khaki pants. A screetch sounded through the air, the two looked to see a huge house, behind it was a lake, whichthree people were visible and a cat. Shigure rounded the house holding some paper and pencil not aware of the two. "Shigure! hello, I...I'm sorry I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he added quickly.

"Oh no, not at all. How are you Ritsu and you ma'am?" (i don't know her name)

"Fine, just fine. We are just taking a walk," Ritsu said uneasily, "I see your writing, do you need any jelly buns to get your creativity flowing again, 'cause I can go get some, really I can. I don't mind."

"Well...I really shouldn't , but since you insist go ahead!" he said smiling from ear to ear.

"We'd be happy too, we will return in a bit, as fast as we can!" the elderly lady said as she pulled her son by the arm down the street. Ritsu looked back to see Shigure waving before looking at the water. He saw a brown hair girl. Kagura? no Kagura was holding Kyo._ Tohru is back?_ he thought till his sight was blocked from veiw by a tree. They stopped running when they reached town. "I'll go get them, mother," Ritsu said prying his arm away from her. Stepping on the black mat he walked through the door. Could air surrounded him and he shivered a bit, turning he felt someone bump against.him._Oh no, I'm going to change! why can't I do anything right? I'm so worthless! A lowlife!._

After a second he noticed he was still himself. Looking up he saw a man about fourty. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you, now I got all your food on the ground. I"M SO SORRRRY!" He siad dropping to his knees grabbing everytihng and stacking them neatly into the bag.

"Oh..no its okay, I wasn't pay attention to where I was going," the man stuttered surprised by the outburst.

"No, no it was my fault, here you go, let me get the door for you," He said handing him the bag and rushing over and stepped on the black mat so the doors would open.

"Er...thank you," the man said and left.

Ritsu sighed in relief and noticed everyone was staring at him. Blushing he turned and walked down an aisle. Just as he did so he heard a woman at the register say to her customer "What a nice girl."

Looking away ashamed he turned to them, not making eye contact. "um..I was wonder, if you could. I mean if its not to much trouble, tell me where the jelly buns are."

"Oh I'm sorry, dear, we don't have any," she said in an apologetic tone.

"Oh...thank you," he said and walked out. He saw his mother sitting on a bench nearby.

"Did you get them?"

"No,they didn't have any, I'm sorry."

"Oh! HOW WILL WE GET THEM TO SHIGURE? WE'RE FAILURES!" She said smacking her hands to her cheeks.

"I think there are some jellie buns at the main house,"

"Yes! You're right! My cousin, the cook, has some, c'mon lets go!" She said grabbing his wrist pulling him..well practically dragging him to the house. They made it there in a very small time and Ritsu believed it was because of his mother's determination to get the buns for Shigure. They entered through the gate and continued on there way.

"Mother, I saw Tohru with Yuki and the others while we were with Shigure."

"Tohru? Oh yes that sweet girl. I thought she left. C'mon, Ritsu, its this way," she said as they walked off. A small white bird flew over their heads. it flew over to a window onto the arm of a dark smiling figure that was leaning lazily out the window.

* * *

The four youths sat in the grass of a small hill by the house. The breeze wipped their hear around the frame's of their faces. They wore their summer kimonos. It was a nice night, not to hot not to cold. Lightning bugs swarmed around them, but at a safe distance. Standing on the deck, jelly was smeared around his face. "Are you guys going to sleep out there or come in?" he called out to them.

All turning Kagura grinned "Yeah! it will be like camping only without the camp and we are in the backyard." Shigure nodded and went back inside.

"Ah this is a strupid idea," Kyo commented leaning back on his arms.

"Oh Kyo your so meann," Kagura whined.

"I think its a good idea. It sounds fun!" Tohru said smiling which causeKagura to stop.

"Yes, a fine idea," Yuki added.

They all laid back in the grass and stared up at the black sky decorated with stars. Tohru gasped as one shot a cross the sky. "A shooting star! Hurry make a wish," she exclaimed slamming her eyelids shut before she could even check if the others were listening to her.

_I wish I could stay with the Sohmas forever._

http/i13. 


	11. Miss, Mr, and Mrs

Author comment: ahhh I'm so sorry I haven't updated. Computer troubles and have been really busy.

* * *

The four youths laid outside one the grassy hill for a long time. It was just the right temperature. One by one they fell asleep after presenting their wishes to the sky in hopes of coming true in return. The night was cool and nothing made a sound. Shigure watched them from the window before turning away looking into the dark room. A opened bag of jelly buns laid on the desk surrounded by a bunch of papers. It was normal considering Shigure was a novelist. The phone rang across the room. Walking over to it Shigure picked it up greeting it a "Hello,"

"Did you think you could trick me, how foolish."

"I'm sorry."

"She will not stay. I told you what would happen."

"I know, but if you could only see what she is doing for Yuki...Kyo…everyone."

"Heh. You listen to me, Shigure. You live for me."

"Yes, Akito."

* * *

Kyo's eyes were the first to open . Sitting up he saw the others were still asleep. He didn't expect Yuki to wake for a while considering how he was in the mornings. Tohru and Kagura were huddled together in their sleep and they looked really peaceful. It was good Kagura found a friend, Yuki was right. Tohru was a good influence on her. He noted Kagura looked so innocent when she slept. Less destructive.

Standing up he stretched still groggy from sleep. He felt someone stir beside him. Looking down he saw Tohru awaking. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes from sleep. She truly was beautiful in the morning. "Oh, good morning, Kyo," she greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning," Kyo said looking off towards the horizon. The sun was just begging to rise and it truly was a good morning.

Standing up Tohru sighed. They were leaving in a few days. It seemed such a short visit, but she appreciated the time they had spent and did not complain. "Come, lets go make breakfast for the other! I wouldn't want to wake them now," she said looking down at Yuki and Kagura who still slept soundly. Kyo nodded following her as she treaded up the hill. He shoved his fists into his pockets. He still wasn't fully awake yet. Tohru hummed softly as she made her way up, "oh…" she gasped as she fell forward.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Kyo asked running up to her. He wasn't quick enough. She fell onto the grassy earth and a dull pain shot up her leg.

"I'm fine," Tohru said smiling at him. Her hair hung over her face masking it, but her ocean blue eyes could still be seen sparkling behind it.

Kyo frowned looking at her, "You need to be more careful," he said stiffly holding his hand out to her.

"I know," she said accepting his hand and standing up. They stayed like this for a moment just looking at each other before Kyo looked away his eyes narrowed.

"Lets go, If we are going to make them breakfast we better hurry up," He muttered walking to the house. Tohru stayed in her spot looking after him smiling sincerely before she slowly made her way after him.

Back down at the beach Kagura watched them, her grey eyes watered a bit as she watched them hold hands. That hand. The one she so desperately sought to hold once more. He offered it to Tohru instead. Rejection. She dug her fingers into the dirt laying her head on the ground as a small sob escaped her throat. Next to her Yuki stared at her simply. His heart mourned for her loss, but for his as well.

* * *

Kyo sat stiffly on the mat at the table that morning. He didn't know what everyone's problem was. Kagura's usually lively grey eyes turned into the grayness right before a storm appeared. Yuki didn't seem himself either. He hadn't said anything to Kyo this morning when he had picked a fight with him. Just simply stared at him and walked away. Something was wrong. Tohru seemed to have sensed to too, because she was more cheerful than usual trying to get everyone's spirits up.

"I think its nice here, wasn't it a beautiful sunrise this morning?" She asked everyone smiling broadly at them before it turned into an awkward one that soon faded at no ones response. "Um, maybe we can go swimming later? It was fun yesterday, wasn't it?" the same silence remained and she sighed giving up at starting a conversation.

"I'm going to go to my room, thank you for the breakfast, Tohru," Kagura said standing up suddenly. She hadn't sat next to Kyo today. Tohru did. She ignored Tohru's protests before walking up the stairs to her lime decorated room. Slamming the door behind her she fell onto her bed her eyes full of tears. She could hear the remaining people below leave one my one, putting their dishes away. Kagura loved him so much, and he was falling for Tohru. Tohru. Tohru! How could she? "She was my f-friend," she sobbed into her pillow. Her only friend. She didn't love Kyo! She didn't understand. No one could love Kyo as much as she did. No one!

Mr. Kyo Sohma. Mrs. Kyo Sohma. Mr. Kyo Honda. Mrs. Tohru Honda. _Miss. Kagura Sohma.

* * *

"Damn, whats wrongwith her?" Kyo muttered hearing Kagura's door slam._

"Of course you wouldn'tknow," Yuki said to himstanding up. He picked up his and Kagura's empty plate and walked to the kitchen_. Stupid cat_. He brought them to the sink andwatched as water ran over them, the remaing contents runningdown thedrain. After drying them he put them in the cubbord. Turning to go to his room he almost ran into Miss. Honda.

"Oh! I'm sorry Yuki, I didn't mean to startle you!"Tohru said grinning at him.

"Its fine, Miss Honda, I'm sorry." he said quickly before stepping around her. She looked confusedly after him, but he wasted no time to get out of there.Kyo could make her happy. Thats right. He had said it himself. The cat didn't belong in the zodiac, but he was accepted by other people. notYuki. Kyo. _Kyo, how foolish. The cat truely is a foolish creature. He wants what he can't have, but he doesn't relize what he has already. Miss Tohru.Stupid cat. _


	12. Foolish

A/C: okay so since I haven't been so dedicated anymore to the story I think I'm going to wind the story down soon. ;; got it all planned out! Anyways thank you guys for the reveiws. Haven't got one bad reveiw yet besides the death threats, but I take those as compliments. Yay.

* * *

The next few days everything was quiet. Even Shigure didn't speak for unknown reasons to the kids. The only ones that were completely clueless were Tohru and Kyo. Tohru's tried to keep a smile on her face for the others sake and Kyo didn'tmake any attempt to hide his feelings for the ones he didn't like. 

"What is everyone's problem? You know you are making Tohru worry," Kyo shouted at Yuki one morning.

"Miss Honda truely is a caring person.You can tell her I can assure her its nothing big, there is no need for her to worry." _I wish her happiness._

"You damn rat! She won't care! She will still be worried about you, Kagura, and Shigure. It is just the way she is," He said looking away annoyed looking.

Yuki stared at him before flipping his hand in dismissal, "If you don't want to tell her I will."

"Thats not what i ment! You Damn rat, don't you listen? You are making her worry, you should talk to her." Kyo yelled grabbing hold of the collar of Yuki's shirt pulling him up to him.

Yuki sighed closing his eyes. "You care a lot for Miss Honda."

"What?" Kyo asked surprised at the question.

"You are so busy worrying about Miss Honda, you miss the fact that shes not the one with the problem. You stupid cat."

Kyo didn't say anything in response. He let go of Yuki's shirt and pushed him away. Turning away to go up on the roof like he usually did when he was sulking.

"Oh and Kyo."

"What?" He asked turning around only to recieve a fist right in his face. Stumbling back he brought his hand to his cheek where he had been punched. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled across the room to the calm rat.

"For being stupid."

* * *

Tohru hummed as she folded her clothes into her suitcase. They were going to leave tomorrow and she wanted to get everything read. She grabbed the photograph on one of the tables.Kissing it she smiled at it "Wasn't this fun, Mom? Well besides everyone being so sad all the time," she said hugging the picture to her chest before she put it on top of the clothes. Zipping up the suit case she laid it on the floor. 

She had tried to talk to the others, but they had just giving everyday excuses and dismissed the topic. Tohru wanted to know what was wrong, but no one was willing to talk. She wanted to help them, but they seemed to not want it. She felt so useless for once._ Oh no! What if it was something I did? I don't know what I did to them, but it must have been something horrible. Ohhh they probably hate me so much, and I don't even know what I did wrong!_

A rapid knock rang through the room. Opening the door she saw Shigure standing there leaning against the doorframe. "Hell, Tohru. I just wanted to say that we are leaving as soon as Yuki gets back.

"Oh okay! Where did he go?"

"Hari and Momiji came and picked him up a while ago. They went to give him his check up and then they are stopping by Aya's store."

"Oh really? how wonderful. I'm sure Ayame is going to be happy to see him," Tohru exclaimed.

"Oh haha," Shigure laughed nervously "You see..." he began before he was cut of by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it, you don't worry about a thing!" She said rushing to the phone. Picking it up she greeted the unknown caller cheerfully.

"Hello Miss Honda," came the soft spoken voice of Yuki on the other end.

"Is that Tohru? Let me talk to her!" came Momiji's voice in the background. There was a rustle and it seemed they were fighting over the phone. "Oh Yuki, you're so mean! Let me taaalk!"

"No, this is urgant," Yuki hissed at the small boy before returning to the phone, "Sorry Mi..."

"Is that Tohru! Oh Yuki you simply **Must** let me talk to her. No hogging the princess to yourself now!" came Ayame's voice in the background before he laughed loudly.

"Go away."

"Oh Yuki, I see you want Tohru all to yourself. Fine fine go ahead!"

"You are an idiot." Yuki said to him before returning to the phone, "Is Shigure there?"

"Oh yes! I'll go get him for you, just hold on one moment!" Tohru said before running off to get Shigure, wanting as much as possible to please Yuki so he would smile again.Shigure seemed to have left and she soon found him in the offixe room. The desk had been cleared of papers and packed away. "Shigure, Yuki is on the phone, he wants to talk to you!"

"Oh, thank you Tohru," Shigure said picking up the phone. "Helloo," he sang into it before pulling it away from his ear. Tohru could briefly hear Yuki's muffled complainrs before she left the room.

Walking down the hallway she went back to her room. Falling onto her bed she felt her eyes droop unil she fell asleep.

* * *

She awoke with a start after feeling her shoulder be tapped lightly by someone. Rolling over she groaned in her sleep sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she looked to see two grey eyes staring at her. "Yuki is home, and we are leaving. Kyo already took down your suitcase and everything is ready," Kagura said to her. 

"Oh! I slept that long? You guys should have woke me up, I would have helped!" She said quickly making a mad dash out of the bed.

"Its fine, they took care of it all," Kagura explained as they both walked down the hallway. Kagura still seemed a bit distant, but she didn't question it. Everyone was already in the small bus they had taken here and ready to go. Kagura and Tohru slipped in and the engine roared as they took off. It was a silent ride home and everyone stared out the window. This depression really was getting out of hand. They hit a pot hole and they all jumped in the air and then fell back down hard. Tohru landed onto Kyo's lap. He looked at her a little awkwardly. She was too busy apologizing she didn't see the looks her and Kyo were getting from Kagura and Yuki.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to!" Tohru said fast looking at him apologetically.

"Its fine, just get off," He said not looking at her.

As they pulled into the driveway they noticed they weren't the only ones there. Near the house a black care was parked and a white bird flittered over the house.


	13. Lies

Author comment: Okay yay! Only this chapter and one after this to go! woo. Actually I been kinda dreading this chapter, because I don't believe I can portray Akito's character. So if its not perfect don't kill me.

* * *

Stepping off the bus Tohru stared at the black car near the house. "Is that Akito's car?" she asked slightly confused. She had seen him getting into it before, but they had said Akito had died out of illness. Akito...had always seemed so fragile, but once he got worked up had such a strong force. "Maybe its just someone that has the same car," she mumbled under her breath. 

Shigure stepped out of the bus followed by Kyo, Yuki, and Kagura. They all wore grim faces at seeing the car in the driveway. Laying his hands on Tohru's shoulders Shigure spoke up softly, "Tohru, I'm afriad we have not been so honest with you. You see, we missed you so much we let our own desires take over, not paying attention how you may feel.."

"No! I wanted to come back, you shouldn't apologize for that!" Tohru interrupted.

Shigure smiled slightly, "Let me finish."

"I'm sorry!"

"Quite alright.You see, we wanted you back so much that we told you Akito died. Well Akito is quite alive and found out our secret. I'm not sure how, but he called the other night and well, he wishes to speak to you alone."

"You can't leave her alone with that sick bastard!" Kyo shouted hearing this.

"We don't have a choice, Kyo," Shigure said in dismay.

"I will go! I don't mind! I will do what I have to, to stay with you all," Tohru said before taking off to the house without another word.

* * *

Akito sat in the main room on the floor facing away from the television. He was alone and was awaiting Tohru's arrival patiently. He was lounging lazily across the floor, his eyes closed when he felt the presense of someone's eyes gazing upon him. Opening his eyes he saw Miss Honda. "Hello Miss Honda, you look the same." 

Tohru didn't say anything, but she kept her head down and Akito smiled at this. "Please sit down," he said gesturing to a clean spot in front of him. He made no move to sit up. She did as she was told. "Tell me Miss Honda, do you know what God means to the zodiac animals?"

"God is the one that held the banquet for all the animals," Tohru said looking up quickly hearing her being adressed a question.

"And do you know why they went?" he pursued.

"Well because he was God, right. I mean you should listden to him."

"How clever you are," Akito said slightly amused. "I suppose you shoudl also know that since the banquet, the animals all share a bond with God. I very strong one it would seem, considering when to people usually get invited to see him?"

Tohru kept quiet during this whole thing staring at him meekly as he went on about his story. "You have met most most of the animals. I am going to die soon. I am frail and sickly, I am not of the zodiac, and why dio you think they answer to me?"

"Because you are the head of the family, they should listen to you," she said naturally before her eyes widened. God. Akito was a God.

Akito smiled slightly at her sitting up seeing that she had cought on. He leaned forword to her holding her chin in his hand as he stared at her unblinkingly. "_I_ have that bond with them. I won't let you get in the way of it. They disobeyed me and I told them what would happen if you stayed. They _lied_ to me!" He said his temper rising and Tohru pulled away from his hand. Akito smiled, his hair masking before he slapped her roughly on her cheek. The burning sensation filled her cheek the second his hand left her face. Her head spun and her head pounded.

"You won't ruin it! I was born to be loved! You arn't special, you don't belong here!" He yelled standing up immediently.

"I..I don't belong, but I wish I did. I care for the others as much as you do. I know I won't have the same bond, but I want to be a part of their lives. Yours too, Akito. I know you don't like me, but even so...I wish you would let me," Tohru said holding her cheek tenderly before her hand fell into her lap as she spoke.

"Hmn. I'm surprised you are still around even after seeing that monster. How could anyone love something liek that. Do you love him? If you did you would have to be a monster too. How pitiful, two monsters in love. Yuki too, how pitiful and lonely he must be. He needs to be back here with me. The rat is closest to God you know, do you love him too? He is a pitiful creature too. Everyone hated him."

"i thinbk...love is when you have seen the worst side of them, and it is still okay and Yuki, hes not lonely. He has everyone, no one hates him. Hes not alone, because I wouldn't ever want him to be lonely again! I wouldn't ever leave him alone!" Tohru said looking up at him, tears began to form as she heard the cruel words he had said about the two.

"You truely are a pathetic girl," he replied slapping her once again.

* * *

Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Kagura waited on the bus with the air conditioning on full blast to save them from the unbearable heat of the bus."How could we have been so foolish to have let her come back. Who knows what he is doing to her in there," Yuki hissed. His eyes were closed not wanting to look at the others. Kagura sat quietly, her eyes closed. She hadn't moved for a while and no one was sure if she was asleep or not. Kyo sat looking out one of the windows, his chin propped on his chin as he waited for any sign of abuse from inside. Shigure sat in the front seat his eyes narrowed slightly, he wasn't one for ever being serious, but only a few exceptions. This was one of them.

Kyo lifted his head up seeing the door slide open. A wary looking Akito stood in the doorway. Everyone jumped out of the bus upon seeing this. Kagura seemed to have heard the comotion and woken up and was last to come out. Akito stepped towards them, his hand on his head. "This heat makes me feel uncomfortable, and it makes my head hurt. Call Hatori to go to the main house before I get there," he ordered Shigure not bothering looking at them. Shigure nodded and left to the house quickly. As soon as he was gone Akito stared at the three in front of him smiling at them slightly.

"What did you do to Tohru?" Kyo growled at the frail man that stood in front of him.

"Oh the monster cares for her, how disgusting," Akito said narrowing his eyes at Kyo. He did in fact notice kagura wince at his words. Directing his attention on her he smiled grimly. Thats right, Akito had always hated women. "Kagura, I see no bruises, scratches, or any other damages to Kyo. Could it be possible that you have given up that useless one sided affection, you call, love? How smart of you. A monster such of himself could never love, but maybe he could you. It is true you are both worthless creatures, a fine match," he saidbefore turning to Yuki, "You better go inside. Its getting dark soon and I know how you feel about darkness," Akito said before glancing over them again before getting into the backseat of the car. The driver who had remained hiden behind the tinted window started up the engine and they were soon gone.


	14. Last Chapter wee!

Yay last chapter! Okay so this one is going to be shorter then the rest probably since I'm finishing up. Anyways enjoy andafter I will discuss a few things.

* * *

Shigure stepped into the house. It was cool inside, all the windows were open. Stepping into the main room he found an unconscience Tohru sprawled out across the floor. Running to her he knelt down next to her lifting her head up. Her cheeks were red from where she had been hit repeatedly. "Oh, Tohru," Shigure muttered before the others burst into the room.

* * *

_Mom? Mom? Mom! Please, where are you? I don't feel good. My head, it hurts so bad. Please come back._

Tohru's eyes fluttered open slowly. She was laying in her pink bed and two violet eyes stared down at her a worried looked flashed over them. "Are you okay Miss Honda?" the owner of the eyes asked in a unhappy tone.

Her vision was blurring, her head throbbed painfully from the beating she endured and she was having a hard time keeping her eyes closed. "I'm tired," she said softly. Her eyes closed briefly before Yuki pulled her up into a sitting position.

"No, Miss Honda! You can't go to sleep, your head is hurt and I don't think it is wise to do so," Yuki said looking at her his voice filled with worry and apologies.

She gazed upon him before she smiled weakly, "I'm glad I could stay here with you," she said her eyes shone brightly even though the room was dark.

Yuki smiled in return and he rested her head on his shoulder, just enough to keep him from transforming. "We are glad to have you and you may stay as long as you want, Tohru."

* * *

Shigure sat in his chair the newspaper masked his face. Kyo and Kagura both sat across the room from eachother. They bother were pale with worry and their unhappiness was plastered all over their faces. "I assure you, Tohru will be fine. She just passed out from the hits she took. Sitting here worrying won't help. Why don't you both go down to the store and get her some medicine. I'm sure she would like that." 

Kagura looked up at Shigure in surprise as he stood up and walked out of the room as he talked. He gave them a small smile before he disappeared around the corner. Turning she saw Kyo standing up. "You're going?" she asked.

"Yes, stupid. I'm not going to sit around here all day!" he yelled obviously annoyed by her question.

She looked down guiltily to her lap, "Oh." She heard a sigh and something was thrust into her face. A hand.

Looking up she saw Kyo, his hand was on his hip and the other was offered to her. He looked away not making eye contact with her. "So you going or what?" he mumbled.

"Kyo.."

"What, you going to hit me or something?" He said taken a back that she hadn't accepted his hand yet.

"I'm going to make you fried eggs in the morning!" Kagura responded smiling brightly as she placed her hand in his.

Kyo stared at her for a moment before wrapping his fingers around hers. "Lets go already," he said pulling her out of the door.

Kagura smiled secretly to herself as she watched him from behind. A memory flashed through her mind of a small orange haired child held his and out to her and she couldn't help, but to laugh lightly. _C'mon Kagura!

* * *

_

Woo! the end and they all lived happily ever after, hmn maybe. Okay so thank you for reading my fan fiction, I appreciate it. I know there were some mistakes (probably a lot) but I don't have spelling check and well I don't read my own stories o.O. Okay so I might make another one in the future, don't know yet. Maybe about the 12 zodiacs meeting the 12 astrolical signs, and they have some weird thing wrong with them too? I don't know. Tell me what you think. Anyways thanks for waiting for like a month for me to finish! Oh and if you didn't know why she told him she was going to make him eggs, in like the 12th manga you see when she firsts meets Kyo he is drawing fried eggs in the dirt. o.O I don't know why, but I thought I would put that in there.


End file.
